


meanwhile, in norway...

by evotter



Series: the adventures of spideychelle [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter says Fuck, completely unreasonable, definitely a crack fic, i had fun writing this please validate me, peter and tony help thor find his new home, peter parker the ultimate bruce banner fan, peter parker the ultimate thor fan, standalone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evotter/pseuds/evotter
Summary: “I gotta say, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder, “I’m missing a pretty important Physics assignment for this, so whatever this is—”He doesn’t finish what he’s about to say. Because standing in front of him is not Tony Stark, but Bruce Banner and Thor.(or: 4500 words of peter parker freaking out over the two Avengers he hasn't met yet. not infinity war/endgame compliant.)





	meanwhile, in norway...

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just wanted to write this

This is  _ not  _ Peter’s idea of a fun Friday night. 

He’d rather be at Ned’s, watching a movie, or catching pizza with MJ. He’d literally rather be fighting some creepy bad guy in an alley. But no, here he is, making up a Physics paper because his dumb ass skipped half the day and therefore didn’t turn it in when it was due in class. And for some reason, Mr. Geir was willing to give him an extension until midnight. 

(In his defense, he was fighting Green Goblin in his absence. He just can’t tell his science teacher that.)

Peter is halfway through his Physics assignment when his phone buzzes. Thinking it’s probably MJ, he ignores it; if he doesn’t get this done within the evening and turn it in online, his grade is going to take physical form and murder him. 

It rings again. 

And again. 

It’s probably not MJ, Peter decides, as he reaches for his phone. MJ wouldn’t call three times—

_ Oh.  _ Oh, shit. She definitely wouldn’t, but apparently Tony Stark would. Because he just did. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, bringing his phone up to his ear. “H-hey, Mr. Stark! What’s up?”

“Do I have to call you three times in order for you to pick up now?” Tony quips. “Is that a new thing you’re doing? ‘Cause I gotta tell you, kid, it’s not cool.”

“What?” Peter shuts his textbook. “No, no, sorry, I was just—busy. Just busy, but I can take a minute. What’s up?”

“You’re not busy, you said?”

“Well—”

“Think you can get downstairs in five minutes?” Tony inquires. There’s some scuffling on his end, followed by warbled, indistinguishable voices. “I got a couple people I want you to meet. Like, tonight, before they disappear into god-knows-where again.”

Peter takes a look at his Physics homework and cringes. “Uh—”

“Good,” says Tony. “Happy will be waiting in front of your complex. See you in thirty, kid.”

He hangs up before Peter can say anything else. On one hand, he’s gotta get this paper done before May and Tony both kill him. But on the other hand…whatever Tony wants him for is important. Like, probably  _ really _ important. Maybe a mission? Then again, Peter’s not an Avenger. So he’s hardly the first person Tony would call, right? 

As promised, Happy is waiting outside the complex. Peter slides into the front seat, shoving his backpack between his legs on the ground in front of him. “Hey, Happy,” he greets. 

Happy makes a noise. “Can’t you sit in the back seat?”

“Nope.” Peter replies, as Happy pulls the car onto the main road. “Did Mr. Stark tell you why he asked for me?”

“Of course he did.”

“...Are you going to tell me?”

“Of course I won’t.”

Peter leans back in the seat. “That’s fair,” he decides, and lets Happy turn the radio on to prevent any further conversation.

=

“I gotta say, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder, “I’m missing a pretty important Physics assignment for this, so whatever this is—”

He doesn’t finish what he’s about to say. Because standing in front of him is  _ not  _ Tony Stark, but a man dressed in tattered clothes and a much taller man with one eye, wearing Asgardian armor and a resting bitch face that nearly sends Peter crawling up the wall.

“Took you long enough to get here.” Tony says from somewhere off to Peter’s right. “Pete, meet Bruce Banner and Thor. Bruce, Thor, this is Peter Parker, my intern.”

“You’re…” Peter says, mouth dry.

“Since when do you have personal interns?” Bruce questions.

“It’s nice to meet a friend of Tony’s, Peter Parker.” Thor says, extending a hand. His voice literally sounds like thunder.  _ Literally.  _ Peter’s legs feel like jelly.

Peter extends his hand, which is shaking. “Uh, hi,” he says, shaking the  _ god of fucking thunder’s hand.  _ “Hello. Hey. Nice to meet you.”

Thor removes his hand. “Firm grip,” he says. To Tony, he adds, “I approve.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Tony answers. “Though I don’t really need your approval.”

“Seriously,” says Bruce. “When did you take a  _ personal  _ intern?”

“Like, two years ago.” Tony waves a hand. “Where the hell have you guys been?”

“Space.” Thor replies.

“Where the hell is your  _ eye?” _

“It was cut out,” says Thor. “And then smited out of existence by a fire demon.”

Tony blinks. “Oh. Uh, okay.”

They lapse into a momentary silence. Tony has a look on his face that Peter has never seen before. Bruce is still shifting looks between Tony and Peter, pulling on the cuffs of his too-short suit jacket. Thor has a smile on his face.

Peter doesn’t know what else to say, so he blurts out: “I beat you guys up once.”

Thor’s eyebrows furrow. “I think I would remember getting beaten by a tiny child.”

“I’m not—“ Peter starts, and then he remembers who he’s talking to. “Uh, right. No, I meant, um, I stopped these bad guys with this crazy alien tech from robbing a bank and they were wearing Avengers masks. That’s what I meant.”

“Ah,” says Thor, but he looks no less confused. “Right.”

Another silence follows, and combined with the look Bruce Banner is giving him, it sends Peter’s anxiety skyrocketing. “So...you said you guys were in space, huh? That’s...cool.”

“Indeed, tiny child.” Thor answers. he looks a little more relaxed. “Bruce and I returned from the bowels of space—a planet called Sakaar, full of junkers and flesh-eating scavengers—because we thought the Avengers might be missing us.”

“And,” chimes in Bruce, “Thor’s home realm blew up. The entire Asgardian population needs someplace to live. So, there’s that.” 

“Yikes.” Peter mutters. 

“Does that explain the whole Extreme Makeover: God of Thunder Edition going on here?” Tony asks, gesturing to Thor. 

Bruce winces. “Well—”

“A crazy old man cut my hair,” Thor says helpfully. “And my sister Hela cut out my eye. It’s healed rather well. Would you like to see? I hear looking at other people’s wounds is somewhat of a guilty pleasure on Earth.”

Tony’s face says it all. “Uh, no, buddy,” he says. “I’m good.” 

“Very well.” Thor says, not affected at all. “Bruce is right: my people need a place to live. I have arrived seeking aid in recommendations for New Asgard, which will be located somewhere here, on Earth.” 

“Right.” Peter says, trying to figure out how he’s standing within arm’s length of Thor and Bruce Banner and not freaking the fuck out right now. “Well, uh, how about Norway?” 

“Norway.” Thor echoes. “The home of our mythology, of course. That’s where Strange located my father to be. Beautiful place.”

“Strange?” Tony frowns. “Who’s that?”

“You know,” says Thor. “The wizard.” When it’s evident by Tony’s expression that he does  _ not  _ know the wizard, Thor makes little circles with his hands. “Sparkly orange circles, flowy cape, no? He kidnapped my brother and helped me locate my father after Loki shipped him to Earth and ruled in his absence while I thought he was dead.”

“It’s a lot to unpack.” Bruce sums up. “I’m still kinda wrapping my head around it.”

“Our ship is orbiting above us as we speak.” Thor continues, as if Bruce hadn’t spoken. “I will direct Loki to pilot us to Norway and scope out an appropriate amount of land there.”

“Hold on.” Tony says, holding up a finger. “Loki’s here?”

Thor’s expression drops. “Oh, shit.”

“Well, this has been fun.” Bruce says. “But we should really, uh, get going—”

“No, no.” Tony lifts both hands. “You’re not going on your own.”

“While your assistance is appreciated, it’s truly not necessary—” 

“Can it, Point Break.” the billionaire interrupts. “You brought your  _ brother  _ back to this planet. Loki, the god who brought aliens and all other kinds of shit to New York six years ago. You’re lucky we got the Avengers back together before your arrival, otherwise I’d have to really suck it up and call Rogers—”

“Got the Avengers back together?” Bruce echoes. Thor’s expression falls into confusion again. 

“They broke up.” Peter says helpfully. 

“Broke up? Like, what, a boyband? Like the Beatles?”

“We fell out hard.” Tony says. “See? You  _ do  _ need me on this trip. I can fill you in on all the shit you missed. Plus, I can help you find a great place in Norway. Okay? Okay. Glad it’s settled. Give me five to suit up.”

He turns to Peter, who frowns with a horrible realization. “Uh, Mr. Stark,” says Peter, trying to be quiet so their guests don’t hear him. “I don’t—I don’t have a suit.”

Tony claps him on the shoulder. He doesn’t look surprised at all. “Don’t worry, kid,” he says. “I got you covered. Might wanna tell your aunt you won’t be home for dinner.”

Well, so much for Physics.

=

There are hundreds—possibly thousands—of Asgardians staring at Peter and Tony as they enter the ship. Thor walks among them, down the path they’ve cleared for him, with Bruce at his heel. Those that are not gaping at the god of thunder eye Peter and Tony suspiciously, warily, like they’re afraid they’re going to attack at any moment.

Then again, if Peter’s home world exploded before his very eyes, he’d probably look that way too. 

“There he is.” Tony says, voice echoing through the large spaceship. His eyes narrow in on Loki, who turns from the front of the ship. The trickster immediately pales. “Our favorite guy, right, Thor? Attempted to conquer any other planets with an alien race recently?”

Loki just sighs. “I did warn you, brother.”

“Loki is trustworthy.” Thor says, taking a step to stand between his brother and Tony. “True, he did betray me less than twelve hours ago, but—”

“Oh, right. That’s proof enough. He’s a changed man.” Tony interjects, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I take back everything I said.”

“Put it this way, Stark,” says Loki, spreading his hands out before him. “If I betray you again, I’m facing the wrath of my brother, the Hulk, Iron Man, and the entire Asgardian population.”

“And me,” says Peter. 

Loki stares at him. “I don’t know who you are,” he says accusingly. “You don’t count.”

“Don’t forget about me,” says a dark-skinned woman standing beside a rock creature. She grins. “I think I’ve already proven I can handle you myself.” 

“Oh, yes.” Thor says with a smile. “Watching my brother get beaten up by a Valkyrie is one of the highlights of this entire endeavor.”

Peter might pass out.  _ “Woah,”  _ he says. “You’re a Valkyrie? Those exist? That is  _ so  _ cool—”

“While this is all entertaining to watch,” interjects a golden-eyed man, wielding a sword that looks bigger than Peter himself. “I thought the intention of this stop was to figure out an appropriate place for our population?”

“Yes, of course, Heimdall,” says Thor, rather apologetically. He sets his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Set course to Norway. We’ll be scoping out there for our new home.”

The golden-eyed man nods. “Right away, my king.”

“King?” Tony echoes, letting out a low whistle. “You’ve been busy, Thor. Congrats on the new title.”

Thor shifts. “Yes, well, when everyone in my family is dead except for my younger brother and your home explodes, someone needs to step up.”

“Um...fair point.” 

“Where’s your hammer?” Peter questions, because he hasn’t seen it yet. And he’d really like to see it.

The god clears his throat. “Also destroyed.”

“A lot’s happened to you in the past few years, huh?” Tony says, watching Loki steer the ship out of the corner of his eye.

“Past few weeks, actually.” Thor corrects. “My mother died before we battled Ultron, but everything else happened in the past...few weeks.”

“Dude.” Peter mutters. “That’s crazy.”

“It was a tremendous loss, yes.” he agrees. “But Asgard is not a place; it’s a people. My father was thousands of years old. Eventually I’ll forge a new weapon worthy of succeeding my hammer. And Nick Fury sees with one eye; how hard can it be?” 

“Well, when you say it like that…” says Tony. He doesn’t finish his sentence. 

Peter feels the rock of the spaceship as it lurches forward. He wonders how long it’ll take a massive ship to get from New York to Norway. 

“Steady, Pete?” Tony asks, gripping the kid’s arm. Peter’s backpack suddenly feels much heavier on his back. 

“Yeah,” says Peter. “Yeah, Mr. Stark, I’m good.”

If Peter ever thought he would go to space,  _ this  _ is not the situation he’d imagine himself in. 

=

And also: Peter ever thought his first space trip would be easy, he was dead wrong.

They’re just sinking below the Earth’s atmosphere, over Norway, when an alarm starts going off near Loki, where he’s steering the ship. The woman with the paint on her face jumps to her feet, sword at the ready. “What are you trying to pull?”

“It’s not me.” Loki says. He looks just as alarmed as Peter feels. “This isn’t my doing.”

Then the ship  _ lurches. _

It’s dramatic enough that even Peter stumbles. Some of the civilians behind him let out startled shouts. Tony’s hand snaps to his chest. “What’s going on?” Peter asks, scrambling toward the front of the ship.

“Something’s attacking us.” Bruce says, concerned.

“Or it’s Loki’s shitty piloting.” the woman mutters.

“I am an  _ excellent  _ pilot, thank you very much—”

The ship lurches again, a bit worse than the last time. Thor stands from his seat, gripping the back of it to steady himself, and leans over to view what exactly is attacking them.

To Peter’s surprise and mild horror, the god of thunder  _ laughs. _

“It’s a wizard!” Thor says, delight in his voice, looking out at the man on the cliff. “Just like Strange! I wonder if he’s here to help.”

“I don’t think he’s here for pleasure.” Loki says grimly. 

“You don’t think?”

“You’re in an alien spaceship with a psychopath on board.” Tony deadpans. “I’m pretty sure he thinks we’re a threat.”

Thor frowns. “Oh,” he says. “Not to worry, we’ll just take the ship we stole from the Grandmaster and explain to him that we’re friends of Strange and we mean no harm.”

“Um,” says Bruce. “You mean the ship that just fell into the ocean?”

Peter peers over Tony’s shoulder. The circular rainbow-colored ship he’d seen earlier is sinking beneath the waves of the Norwegian Sea. “Well, shit,” he says, ignoring the look Tony throws his way. 

“I could jump from the ship.” Thor suggests. “I’m always good at landing on my feet.”

“Let us do it.” Tony says. “Me and the kid. Whoever this guy is, he’d probably take the news better from Iron Man.”

“Are you saying I don’t know how to negotiate?” 

“I’m  _ saying,”  _ says Tony, “that you’re hammer-less and I’ve got blasters and a handsome face.”

Peter makes a face. “Thor’s attractive.”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that.” 

“What? It’s the truth.”

“No offense, Tony,” says Bruce, eyeing Peter, “but wouldn’t bringing your intern just put him in the line of fire?”

“He’ll be fine.” Tony says flippantly. “We can’t keep debating this. I’ll take Peter and we’ll sort this whole thing out. We’ll be right as rain in no time.”

Another wave of energy hits the ship, sending it rocking back and forth. 

“Um, Mr. Stark?” Peter inquires, over the screeching of many Asgardian civilians. “Now might be a good time to give me that suit you mentioned.”

“Right.” says Tony. He pulls a small object out of his pocket, which unfolds to be a spider. “Brace yourself, kid, this might sting a bit.”

He slaps Peter in the chest with the object.

Peter chokes. It’s a little jarring; he feels like the wind’s been knocked out of him. But when Tony removes his hand, the spider is gone; it’s stuck to Peter’s tee, and when Tony taps it twice it starts opening up even further, spreading across Peter’s skin like oil on the road. But it’s not liquid; it’s a suit. Peter’s suit. The suit Tony had showed to him when he offered Peter the chance to become an Avenger.

The mask is winding over Peter’s face when he says, “Woah.”

“You like it?” Tony looks pleased. He double-taps the triangular plate on his chest and it starts to do the same, revealing a shiny, less-chunky Iron Man suit. “Nanotech. I’ve been messing around with it. You’ll have to tell me what you think. Performance wise, it’s much better than my other suits, but since you’re usually in spandex, it might be the same. Maybe worse. No time like the present to do a trial run, though.”

“So you’re not just an intern.” Bruce says, half to himself.

“Nope.” Tony answers. He nudges Peter and lets the Iron Man mask come over his face. “Open the hatch. Let’s get this show on the road.”

=

When Peter and Tony land on the ground, the first thing Tony does is hold his hands up. “Calm it down over there, Mr. Wizard,” he says, his mask receding into the rest of his suit. “We come in peace.”

The wizard doesn’t falter. “Tony Stark,” he says.

“Ah, good, you speak English. My Norwegian’s a bit rusty.” Tony claps his hands together. “How can we help you?”

He nods at the spaceship. “Aliens.”

“Perceptive.” Tony compliments. “Good. That’s good. Yeah, aliens, but they’re Asgardians. You know. Thor? Loki? The good guys.”

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say. The wizard’s eyes narrow. “Loki?”

“Uh, yeah. Also, hundreds of innocent civilians, so stop with the ship-ruining energy waves, okay?”

“We keep a list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world.” he answers. “Loki is one of those beings.”

“Right, well—he’s changed.” Tony informs him, though it sounds to Peter like it was a struggle to get those words out. “Listen, they’re just trying to find a new home. You know my name, right? I’m Tony. This here is Spider-Man. What’s your name?”

“Wong.”

“Okay, Wong. You know a wizard named Strange?”

“The preferred term is Master of the Mystic Arts.” Wong corrects.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“What do you know about Strange?”

“That he’s a wizard.” Tony says bluntly. “Also, apparently he knows my buddy Thor. God of thunder? Ring a bell?”

“Thor is not a threat,” says Wong. His eyes narrow. “Loki is. If Loki is on that ship—”

“He’s one person on a ship of hundreds.”

“I doubt I have to remind you about the Battle of New York.”

“Nope.” Tony agrees. “I’d rather not rehash that. Listen, I don’t trust Loki at all. But I trust Thor. And Thor says he’s manageable.”

“That’s not up to him to decide.” 

“Call your buddy, then. Strange. Have him talk to Thor.”

“He’s busy.”

“Figures,” he mutters. 

Wong raises his hands again, like he’s going to send another wave toward the ship.

“Woah, woah—look, we beat Loki once, and if he acts up, we can beat him again.” Tony says. He glances up at the ship. “Are you really going to try and destroy an entire ship of innocent bystanders just for one tricky bastard?”

Wong is silent for a very long time. Then, slowly, he says, “We’ll be keeping an eye on Loki from here on out. You can tell them that they are allowed to land their ship.”

“Thanks,” says Tony, lowering his hands. “Wong, you’re invited to my wedding.”

The wizard doesn’t respond. Instead, he swirls his arm into a circle, just like Thor had done earlier in the day. The air in front of him opens in an orange, sparkling circle: inside the circle is New York. A portal. Wong steps inside and it disappears behind him.

“That was easy.” Peter says, the moment the portal closes.

Tony sighs. “Yeah, but it’s not over. They’ll be back.”

“How soon?”

“Who knows? Once we leave, it’s not our problem unless Thor gives us a call. In the meantime, I might just pay his wizard friend a visit.” Tony raises his arms again and gestures toward the ship. “Let’s land this baby.”

=

Peter helps men after women after children climb off of the ship. He doesn’t know where they are in Norway exactly, but wherever it is, it’s beautiful; it’s a little area of land right off the coast. There’s plenty of space for plenty of buildings, and Peter has no doubt that this area will grow in no time. To common bystanders, it’ll look like a fisherman’s town. To the people of Asgard, it will be their new home.

He sees glimpses of Thor as they empty the ship. He acts exactly like how Peter imagined a king would act; helping his people, standing at the center, all smiles and leadership. The golden-eyed man acts just the same, the sword now slung across his back. Considering how much Peter knows about Asgard, this is fascinating to watch. Their entire home was obliterated. And a lot of them look more optimistic than afraid.

Peter can’t imagine what they’ve gone through.

“Hey, kid,” says Tony, materializing at his side. “I’ve got a quinjet on autopilot en route. I’m thinking Italian when we get home? Wanda’s been bothering me about it. I’ll get that cheese bread you like, sans tomato, even though I’m pretty sure hating tomato is a sin—”

“Could you do it?” Peter finds himself asking, watching as a little girl no more than five years old crouch near a patch of flowers. “Could you watch your realm explode and still have hope about what’s to come?”

Tony’s quiet for a moment. Then he lays his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I don’t think I could,” he admits. “But if there’s one thing I’ve learned about Asgardians, it’s that they’re all tough sons of bitches. And with Thor as their leader, I’m pretty sure they’ll be all right.”

=

“Was the spider emblem your choice, or was it Tony’s?” Bruce asks sometime later, coming up beside Peter.

“Oh.” Peter says. He reaches up to rub the back of his neck. “Funny thing about that, really—I got bitten by a radioactive spider and, uh, got spider-like powers. Like, I’m super sticky, and my senses are dialed to eleven.”

Bruce looks fascinated and horrified. “Can you shoot webs?”

“Not from my body.” Peter says quickly. He understands the horror. “I manufacture my own, though, as part of the suit.”

“Wow. That’s impressive.”

“Well, thanks.” he smiles. “I gotta say, Dr. Banner, you’re one of my heroes. My friend Ned would literally be shitting his pants if he knew I was talking to you right now.”

“I’m honored,” says Bruce, looking touched. “I get why Tony chose you.”

“Oh, I’m not—I’m not actually an intern.” Peter says. “I’m just Spider-Man. The internship is kind of the front for it. Since my identity is a secret.”

But Bruce’s expression doesn’t change. “I know,” he says. His smile widens, and he heads back towards Thor before Peter can say anything else.

=

“Why am I getting a message from your aunt about a Physics assignment right now?” Tony says, looking up from his phone.

Peter winces.  _ Shit.  _ “Uh,” he says. “Maybe because you called me right when I was trying to finish an already-late paper and I, uh, never finished it?”

Tony looks at Peter like he definitely wants to murder him. “Homework first,” he says. “Superheroing second.”

“But you  _ called  _ me!” Peter complains. “C’mon, Mr. Stark, you  _ never  _ call me for this kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, because you’re not an Avenger.”

“Okay, but—”

“And whose fault is that?” Tony taps his ear. “Huh? Remind me whose fault that is, Pete.”

“You literally could have called  _ anyone  _ else.” Peter continues, ignoring Tony’s quip. “But you called  _ me.  _ You knew I was going to come no matter what.”

The billionaire shrugs. “Well, everyone else on the team has met these two. Figured it was your turn. Although next time, I’m definitely calling anyone other than you. Unless you have documentation proving all of your homework was completed  _ on time.  _ You hear me? I—oh, well, there’s the quinjet.” Tony says, looking over as the jet lands on the edge of the cliff. “And  _ you,  _ Peter Parker, are sitting your ass down and finishing that Physics paper before you get  _ any  _ cheese bread. You comin’ back with us, Bruce?”

“Not yet,” says Bruce, who has joined them at the sight of the jet. Peter can see the disappointment in Tony’s eyes but it’s gone before he can even blink. “I’m gonna stay for a bit, help them settle in. I’ll call you.”

“You better,” he threatens. “I need my brain buddy. Plus, I think Peter needs a Physics tutor.”

Peter groans. “Really?” he asks.

Tony eyes him. “Are you really complaining about the idea of Bruce Banner helping you with homework? The man’s got seven PhDs.  _ Seven.” _

Bruce looks extremely pleased to hear that. “See!  _ Someone  _ appreciates me.”

There’s a warmth in Tony’s eyes. He claps Bruce on the arm. “Of course, Brucey,” he says. “I’ve always appreciated you.”

Bruce envelops the billionaire in a quick hug.

Tony clasps arms with Thor. “I’ll see you again, my friend,” says Thor, with a smile that reaches his eye. “Thank you for all of your help.”

“Anytime.” Tony says, and he means it. “Good luck with settling down. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.”

When they let go of each other, Thor extends his hand to Peter. “It was very nice to meet you,” he says. “Thank you for your help as well.”

“Dude,” says Peter. “Any opportunity to help out  _ Thor  _ and  _ Bruce Banner  _ is an opportunity I’ll jump at.”

He shakes Bruce’s hand, too, whose looks have turned fascinating rather than scrutinizing. “When I come back to New York, I’d love to run a few tests with you. Just to see what exactly your limits are. Maybe work on some kind of enhanced painkiller, like we manufactured for Cap.”

“Oh, cool.” Peter says. He’s definitely nerding out with  _ Bruce Banner  _ and he feels like his life has peaked. “I get injured, like, a lot, so that would be super helpful.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear that.” Tony says, like it’s good for his health. “C’mon, kid. Let’s head home.”

Something registers in Peter’s brain just before he turns toward the quinjet. “Oh, wait,” he says, fishing out his cracked phone. “Could I ask you guys for a favor?”

“Of course, man of spiders,” says Thor, which is way better than  _ tiny child.  _ “Whatever you wish.”

=

Michelle’s woken up from her nap by a series of text messages from Peter. She grumbles, but it’s probably for the best: it’s almost five in the evening, and her mom will kill her if she sleeps through dinner  _ again.  _

She swipes her phone open and stares at the photo Peter’s just sent her: Peter, wearing the Spidey suit sans mask, standing between Bruce Banner and Thor.

“What the  _ fu—?!” _

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave nice words :)


End file.
